Will You Return?
by steramystilen
Summary: My friend persuaded me to write a ChaseRai fanfiction. This is my first time every writing, so there is OOCness. Rated T just to be safe. Finished, but sequel will come.


Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Raimundo was sitting on the promontory of Mount Hong. His legs dangled over the side while he stared out into the bleak sky. He had no clue as to whether it was night or day. Ever since Chase Young took over the world, it became permanently dark. The only light that could be seen was from the stars that shone, but to Raimundo, they might as well be extinguished. His mind was occupied with the thoughts of how his friends were captured, and ideas of how he was to save them.

'How am I supposed to save the world?" he thought. "I'm stuck here, sitting on a mountain, with only one Shen-Gong-Wu and no one to guide me. I've never been the strongest dragon-in-training. That was always Omi. He was pretty much the leader of our group. God, what am I going to do? Master Fung's dead. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko are captured, and Dojo's hiding somewhere else. Oh, this is all my fault. I…I could have stopped Chase, but instead, I didn't. I should've gone after him, but I stayed behind to help Master Fung. I should have gone with Omi, Kim, and Clay. I'm such an idiot. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?'

He hung his head and walked into the cave. It was mostly empty-except for a small stockpile of food he collected the previous day, and his beloved sword of the storm. The sword was the only Shen-Gong-Wu that Chase Young did not possess, and luckily, Chase did not know that. He thought that the sword was with the other Shen-Gong-Wu, but Raimundo had sneaked into Chase's lair and stolen the first Shen-Gong-Wu he got his hands on. Coincidentally, it just happened to be the sword of the storm.

Holding the sword, he thought about his friends once again, trapped, tired, and suffocating, but most of all, scared. He needed to find a way to sneak into the dungeon and free his friends, which is a difficult task, since he did not know where the dungeons were. Lying down on the floor while still holding his sword, he felt a wave of drowsiness, and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at Chase Young's Lair…

"I thought I told you to go find him!"

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing. There's nothing for you to ask. Now go find him before I change you back into your ghostly form."

"Yes…sir."

Wuya exited, leaving Chase Young to fume over her recent blunders. 'Maybe I should give her some of her powers back. She is useless without them,' He thought. 'But she might try to take over again, and it's obvious she can't rule.' He walked into his room, which was about the size of a normal house, but was as restless as ever. Raimundo needed to be captured, because as long as he's out there, the Xiaolin Dragons have hope.

'Not like they know anything. Keeping them in separate cells stops their communication. But I still need that boy. He might be a good ally. He did swear loyalty to Wuya, even if he did betray her later on. All the same, he is talented enough. Maybe it could work. I need to find him. Too bad I'm not allowed to eat Dojo. I'd be finished with the spell if I had. I only need one more to make 999 dragons anyways. Why'd he have to be the last dragon remaining? I'm amazed that he managed to stay hidden…" Chase continued to ponder and was soon lost in his thoughts.

Back to Raimundo…

An unknown amount of time later, Raimundo awoke, no longer soporific, but still lost. He had to find a way to free his friends, but how?

'It's been a week since I last saw Dojo. I wonder where he is. Maybe I should go look for him. Nah, that's not a good idea. Wuya or Chase might find me. But, what if something happened to him? I would have to know.' He began pacing around the cave, weighing his options.

'I guess I should just stay here. As much as I'd rather go search for Dojo, I just can't risk anyone else find…'

"A little to late for that now, isn't it?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Raimundo turned around, and saw Wuya at the entrance of the cave. Luckily, she hadn't spotted the sword of the storm yet, but it was closer to her. Praying that he could distract her long enough, he asked, "What the hell do you want?"

"My, my. Angry, aren't we?" taunted Wuya.

"Shut up. How the hell did you find me here?" Raimundo asked.

"That's not your concern. Now, down to business. Chase is here to offer you a deal. You pledge loyalty to him and actually stay with him, and he will free your friends, or at least, what's left of them."

"You crazy? There's no way I'm joining Chase, even if I do get to free my friends. I'd rather…"

"You'd rather what?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Considering the fact that I'm sick of Chase yelling at me all the time because I couldn't find you…"

"Whatever. Still not buying." With that, Raimundo ran for the sword. Using his wind element, he flew towards it. Wuya finally noticed that there was a Shen-Gong-Wu right in front of her and also reached for it, but she was too late. Raimundo had already grabbed the sword and ran.

'Whew! I didn't think I'd make it out of that cave in one piece. Wonder why she didn't stop me with her powers. Hmm…'

Wuya, on the other hand, was not pleased at all. "That insolent boy! How dare he! And worst of all, he has a Shen-Gong-Wu. How'd he get it anyways? I thought Chase had them all. No matter. I'll find a way to get him to rejoin the Heylin side. After all, I know his weakness…"

A few hours later, Raimundo finally landed; this time, on a mountain in Brazil. It didn't take long for him to find a cave to hide in, and when he did, he laid down to rest again. He was tired from that flight.

'Damn, if I have to do something like that soon, I'm screwed. Way too tired. Too bad Dojo isn't here. Be useful to have some other means of transportation rather than the sword…' he thought. Little did he know that someone else was also occupying the cave, and that someone was currently out gathering food. He soon fell into a deep slumber.

A while later, he was awoken by someone's shout of surprise. Looking for the source of the sound, he saw, at the entrance of the cave, Dojo. Overwhelmed with relief, he ran to his dragon friend.

"Dojo, buddy! There you are! Glad I finally found you. What cha doing here?"

"Raimundo? Is that really you? Oh my god, Raimundo! It's horrible! He's still out for me, just because he wants me for his potion. Why did I have to be the last dragon? Why couldn't he use a dragon warrior, not that I want you dead of course, rather than a real live dragon? Why…"

"Yo, calm down. What happened?"

"What happened? Chase Young, that's what happened! He, well, it was actually Wuya, found me while I was hiding in Japan and nearly caught me! I had to super-size so I could fly away! And I have no clue as to what Chase is up to, asides from the fact that he wants me for his dragon potion! And Omi and Clay and Kimiko are still stuck in Chase's dungeon! And Wuya's back in her human form, albeit without powers. And Chase is still ruling the world! And I have no clue as to how we're going to save the world! And I want to live! And our friends are captured! And the evil witch has her body back! And…"

"Um, Dojo? You're repeating yourself again. 'sides, I'll be here to protect you."

"Gee, thanks kid, but, no offense, you're not exactly the best Dragon-in-training there is…"

"Again with that? Will you ever let me live it down? I know I should have listened, but still! I learned my lesson! Will you stop…?"

"Okay, okay. No need to yell. Anyways, come on, I got a pile of food at the base of the mountain I need to carry up here. Helping or not?"

"Fine, I'll help."

Once all the rations were carried up the mountainside and into the fissure, Raimundo decided to finally tell Dojo about Chase's offer. After Dojo heard the story, he stared at Raimundo.

"You're not really going to join them, right? I mean, even if you do get to save Omi and them, you still shouldn't do it! As long as you're here, we have hope, even if we don't have any…oh wait, you have the sword of the storm. Forget I said that. Anyways, we really have to figure out a plan."

"Yeah, I know, but how are we going to defeat Chase? He's almost immortal, he's ruling the world, he has Wuya on his side, etc. Oh yeah, by the way, have you seen Jack recently? I haven't heard from him in quite a while."

"Me neither. I think he's also hiding. I know for sure that he doesn't have an alliance with Chase, since he can't stand the guy, but the question remains, where is he?"

Dojo continued to speak, but Raimundo wasn't paying attention. A plan had begun forming in his head, one that just might work, if he got the right Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Raimundo! You in there?" asked Dojo.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. And Dojo, I think I have a plan," replied Raimundo.

"Really? What is it? And please don't tell me you're going to trade me off like Master Monk Guan."

"Um, first off, I'm not trading you. Second, I need you to fly me to Chase's lair. He's still at his old one, right? Okay, good. I need you to fly me there, because I'm going to try and get the Sands of Time. If I get it, then I could probably go back in time and stop Chase from taking over the world."

"Um, two words: Are you crazy?"

"That's three…"

"Whatever. You know what I mean. Anyways, are you serious? You have got to be kidding me!"

"This ain't a joke, Dojo. We have to do this."

"…Lemmie get this straight. So what you're saying is you want me to fly you to Chase's lair, and then you're going to go inside and grab the sands of time and then you're going to go back in time and stop Chase from ruling the world?"

"That about sums it up."

"No way. I'm not helping you do that. You'll just get yourself caught too!"

"Then I'll go by myself!"

"No you're not! I'm not letting you go alone!"

"How are you going to stop me?"

"By going with you, duh. How else?"

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!"

"We're going NOW? Oh, fine. Let's go."

Dojo super-sized, and then they flew off, but Raimundo left the Sword of the Storm behind. Although no one knew the time, it was safe to say that they arrived a few hours later. The door was wide open.

"Is this another trap?" asked Dojo.

"No duh, smart one. Come on, let's go. Hopefully, we'll get to the Wu before he discovers we're here," Raimundo replied.

"I think it's a little too late for that…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Chase Young is right behind us…"

"What? Are you…RUN!"

They sprinted off towards the center of the lair, but when they reached it, they saw that Chase was already there.

Chase: "Raimundo. I'm surprised you actually decided to show your face again. Have you considered my offer?"

Raimundo: "Yeah, and my response is the same: Hell no!"

Chase: "Very well. I'm sure I will be able to change your mind."

Raimundo: "Yeah, right…"

Dojo: "Um…Rai?"

Raimundo: "What, Dojo?"

Dojo: "You do know that he could just kill you along with Kimiko, Omi, and Clay, right?"

Chase: "What makes you think I want to kill him?"

Dojo: "…"

Chase: "Just as I thought. Anyways, Wuya, bring her out!"

Raimundo/Dojo: "What the?"

Their question was soon answered. Wuya came out, dragging a half-dead Kimiko behind her. She handed her to Chase, and then retreated.

Raimundo: "What…What are you going to do to her?"

Chase (smiling): "You'll see." And he holds a dagger up to her throat.

Raimundo: "No way. You can't be serious. You're not seriously going to…"

Chase: "I can, and I will. That is, unless you join me. What do you say?"

Raimundo was crushed, but he knew that there was only one way to save his friend's life. He had to join Chase.

Raimundo: "Will you promise to let my friends free, and alive, and I mean Dojo as well?"

Chase: "Of course. I always keep my word."

Dojo: "No! Rai! Don't do it!"

Raimundo: "I have no choice. It's the only way to save Kim's life."

Chase: "Do you swear ultimate loyalty to me?"

Raimundo: "I…I swear…m…my loyalty to you."

Chase: "There. That wasn't so hard, was it? Here, have your pathetic friend."

He threw Kimiko at Raimundo, who ran over and caught her just in time. Then, Omi and Clay appeared next to them, although they were also fatigue from hunger. With tears in his eyes, Raimundo asked Dojo to take them to his hideout.

Raimundo: "Dojo, it's up to you now. Take them to your…place, and hurry."

Dojo: "I'm not leaving you behind!"

Raimundo: "You have to. I promised Chase…"

Dojo (sadly): "Be careful, kid."

Raimundo placed Kimiko, Omi, and Clay on top of Dojo, and then Dojo flew off. Raimundo watched him until his four friends were but a speck in the distance. Dejectedly, he walked back into Chase's throne room. Chase was waiting for him.

Chase: "Now then. I'll have Wuya show you to your room."

She reappeared, and then led Raimundo to his room.

Wuya: "Don't think that just because you've joined us that I'm going to be nice to you. I still can't wait to get my revenge. You tried to trap me in that puzzle box."

Raimundo: "Oh, and what do you think you're going to do? Kill me?"

Wuya: "Actually, I can't. I'm powerless."

Raimundo: "Seriously? I thought Dojo just said that to calm me down. HA. You suck."

Wuya (glaring reproachfully): "Be quiet and go to your room. I knew I shouldn't have told you…"

Raimundo: "You can't order me around, but I was going to go anyways, so BYE!"

He walked into his room, and slammed the door in Wuya's face. Grumbling, he sat down by the door and couldn't stop thinking.

Raimundo's thoughts:

'Damn that bitch. Could she be more annoying? Well, least she can't hurt me, but still, she's so irritating. Too bad I don't have another puzzle box. I could've trapped her inside and, this time, actually kept the box so she wouldn't get out again. Alas, why must fate be so cruel? Wonder where Jack is. He hasn't shown his face in quite a while. Sure, Chase hates him, but I doubt Chase would kill him. Jack's such a…non-threat. Okay, that didn't make any sense, but he's just so…ugh. But I bet he could annoy Chase enough to get him to release me. Ha. What am I saying? He'd be blasted into oblivion before he could accomplish that. Which reminds me…why does Chase want me as an ally anyways? Not like I'm going to be much use to him. I'm just a regular 16-year-old who just happens to be a Dragon. What could I do to help him? He's a freaking dragon, for god's sake! He could possibly do anything, except for get a girl. His dragon form's way too…yeah. But in his human form, he's irresistible. His eyes are a lovely hazel, and utterly entranc…Holy shit! What the hell was I just thinking? No way did I just think Chase was hot! No way. There is no way I'm lusting after him! I mean, sure, I have had a few dreams about being with the guy, but those were just some messed up dreams, just like when I dreamed that Kimiko and I would end up together. Ha. She already has a boyfriend back in Tokyo. And I bet Chase would never even thinking about getting together with someone, especially since his true form is so…bleh. But his eyes are just so…Snap out of it, Rai! You must be tired. Yeah, you're just tired from today's events, and after a good night's sleep, you'll be all better. Yeah, sleep. That's all you need."

He staggered tiredly towards the bed on the opposite end of the room, which was quite large, and then collapsed on top of it as soon as he reached it.

Meanwhile, Chase was in his room and also thinking.

Chase's thoughts:

'Now that I have him, it shouldn't be too hard to find a way to get the others to pledge loyalty to me. Too bad they don't know that Omi's already on my side as well, since I got rid of his good chi. Once I send Raimundo's good chi to the Yin-Yang world, I shouldn't have any problem sending Kimiko and Clay's good chi there as well. Heh. Damn, Wuya's so annoying. I'd get rid of her, but she did eventually find Raimundo. Maybe I'll keep her around for a little while more, just until I figure out a way to complete the immortality spell. Why'd Guan have to come and save the day? It would be so much simpler if I managed to get Dojo that time. Oh well. At least I still have the dragon of the wind and water on my side. If only Omi wasn't so annoying. Sometimes, I think he's more annoying than Wuya. He can't talk slang, he thinks he's better than me, he thinks everything that goes wrong is his fault, ugh. I just can't stand him when he gets like that. Luckily for me, Raimundo isn't so annoying. He's actually standable, if that's even a word, and he also has the most enchanting eyes. They're a dark emerald green, and they sparkle when he's happy. I wonder if…no, it's not possible! It can't be! I swore to myself that I would never love anyone ever again. Daniel would never forgive me if he knew. I promised that I would be faithful to him for as long as I lived. We never really did it, but I still feel that he's my heart and soul, even though I don't have one. But…is it possible that I've actually moved on? No, it's not possible. I can't have moved on. I could never forgive myself if I did. I still remember the last words Daniel said to me as he lay there on the ground, dying. He told me that he would love me forever and to not seek revenge on Dashi. I remember replying that I would also love him eternally, and that I would not be vengeful, no matter what, if that was his wish. Then, he died in my arms. Why did he have to die? All he did was accidentally fall to the dark side, but it wasn't his fault! After he died, I joined the Heylin side as well, because there was nothing left for me. That's when I met Memnoch. He offered me that potion if I sold him my soul. At first, I was reluctant. What was the point of living on when I had no one to live for? But somehow, Memnoch convinced me, and here I am now. Although I promised not to, I still went after Dashi. I didn't kill him, but I did injure him, just enough for him to feel something. It was enough, but I wish I did something more. I wish I could've made him feel the pain he made me feel. Well, it's too late now. I guess I could use the sands of time, but I feel there isn't a point. With Raimundo here, it's obvious that…No, it's not possible. I know I still love Daniel, right? I can't believe this. I'm 1,523 years old, and I can't even figure out if I still love someone. This is just pathetic…I guess it is possible that I've developed feelings for Raimundo, but how could I have done so? I know I still love Daniel, and I guess it is possible for me to love someone else as well, but did it have to be the Dragon of the Wind? What is wrong with the world? Hello? "Prince of Darkness" and "Dragon of the Wind"? Could there be a more messed-up pair? This is just confusing. I need to sleep on this before I can figure out what's going on.'

He walked to his bed, and then fell asleep; hoping that tomorrow would bring him the answers he was searching for.

The next few weeks were almost a blur to Raimundo. He woke up, trained with Chase's felines, ate, and then slept. Nothing was new. Then, one day during his fifth week of service, Raimundo woke up to the screeching of a certain witch…

Wuya: "Get up, you lazy boy! We have work to do!"

Raimundo: "Work? What work?"

Wuya: "How should I know? Chase just told me to come get you."

Raimundo: "…At five in the morning? That's great. Are you an insomniac?"

Wuya: "Actually, yes. Back to the point. Chase wants to see you in his throne room. NOW."

Raimundo: "All right, all right. Geez, keep your cool."

Wuya exited the room, and then Raimundo got dressed, before going to the throne room.

Inside the throne room…

Chase was pacing the length of the room. In his left hand, he held the Mind Reading Conch, which he planned on using to see what Raimundo thought of him, and with his right, he was petting his pet panther, the only cat in his palace that was originally feline. Although Raimundo did give the pretext of hating Chase, or at least not liking him, Chase felt that there was something else.

Chase's thoughts:

'Could it be possible that I actually do feel something for him? Is it really possible that, after all these years, I've actually gotten over Daniel? But that would mean breaking my promise to him! I can't do that! But…I know he'd want me to be happy. But I don't want to be unfaithful.'

Unknowingly, he said, out loud:

"Is life always this confusing?"

A voice replied:

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever you say."

Spinning around, Chase saw that Raimundo had finally come.

Chase's thoughts:

'Looks like that old hag actually can do something right for once. At least I'll be able to get rid of her once I finish sending the other three dragon's good chi to the Yin-Yang world. Won't need her around after that anyways. Hopefully, by then, Raimundo will…no, I can't get ahead of myself. I have to act like nothing's…'

Raimundo: "Uh, hello? Still alive in that evil head of yours?"

Chase (snapping out of his thoughts): "What do you want?"

Raimundo (surprised, then annoyed): "Duh, you called me here. I should be asking you that question."

Chase (temper rising): "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Raimundo: "Someone who needs to take an anger management course, obviously."

Chase (really pissed): "Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Sight."

Raimundo (smirking): "Gladly."

Raimundo left, but not under the impression he was giving everyone.

Raimundo's thoughts:

'Ha. Bet that pissed him off. Why the hell'd he wake me up at FIVE IN THE MORNING? To yell at me? I usually don't even open my eyes until eight. Heh. Loser. That'll teach him. Oh, what the hell am I saying? I didn't really want to get him mad. It's just that…I'm so freaking confused. Do I like him? Do I _love_ him? I can't seem to stop thinking about him, especially his eyes. His deep, hazel eyes just never cease to amaze me, call out to me, and enchant me. Whenever he's pleased, or at least, content, they're a calm sea, but once something angers him, they become the most dangerous flames that seem to engulf everything in sight. I wonder what they look like when he's…No, I can't think like that. I just can't. Chase is evil and, well, I'm not. My friends would never forgive me for doing something like this. Then again, not like I have any more friends. They'd never forgive me for returning to the dark side, even if it was to save their skins. Then again, it's not like they ever forgave me for helping Wuya. At least, Omi and Clay never did. Kimiko, on the other hand, did forgive me. She even told me she likes me! But I just never felt the same way towards her. And, even though I did kind of reject her, she still remained very close friends with me. And this is how I repay her? By falling for the enemy? Some friend I am… '

He walked back to his room, his mind heavy with thoughts, but also sleepy, so once he entered, he jumped onto the bed and fell asleep. Little did he know that Chase had heard every thought.

Chase's thoughts (after hearing Raimundo's):

'He actually likes me? This is…this is…this is…I don't even know how to take this. On one hand, I think I feel for him as well. On the other, I still feel like I'd be disloyal to Daniel if I ever did anything with Raimundo. But…I think I might be in love with Rai. Why must life be like this? Wait, did I just call him Rai? I never called him that before! It's only his friends who call him by his nickname. Why did I do so as well? What am I going to do?"

Later, that night:

Chase (in bed, dreaming):

_He was aimlessly walking in a lush meadow. Although it seemed like wildlife should flourish here, there was not a sign of life. The ground was perfectly smooth. In fact, had it not been somewhat dusty and green, he might have mistaken it for ice. Just then, he saw a figure with his back turned in the distance. Glad to finally see a sign of life, he began running towards the person. Just as he was about to reach the person, the person turned around, and Chase gasped. It was someone Chase had known before he sold his soul to Memnoch. Standing in front of him, calm, innocent, and unbelievably sexy, was Daniel. He was wearing all black, making his arms and legs look even thinner than they already were. The sleeves of his shirt were somewhat tight, so Chase could see the image of his well toned arms. They weren't overly muscular, nor were they flabby. His eyes were the same midnight black they had always been, even when he was evil, and his messy, ebony hair fell to his shoulders. _

_Flabbergasted, Chase approached him. _

_Chase (awestruck): "Daniel? Is that…really you?"_

_Daniel (smirking): "Who else would it be?"_

_Chase (embracing Daniel, the top of his head barely reaching Daniel's eyes): "Oh god. Daniel, I've missed you!"_

_Daniel (pulling Chase towards him): "And I too, have missed you. How are you?"_

_Chase (smiling at Daniel): "I'm fine. I'm not sure if you'd approve of my becoming evil, but other than that, I'm perfectly happy."_

_Daniel (rolling his eyes): "Oh, nevermind the fact that you're evil now. If it's what you want, then I'll let you have it, although I must admit, I don't approve of this decision."_

_Chase (looking down): "It's too late for me to turn back now."_

_Daniel (tilting Chase's face upward so they had eye contact): "No, it's not. You just have to make the right choice. But, there's something else I need to talk to you about. I have a feeling that something ails you, am I correct?"_

_Chase (averting his eyes): "No. Nothing is wrong."_

_Daniel (sighing): "You know, for someone who claims to be the 'prince of darkness', you are an awful liar. I know something's bugging you, and it has to do with me, doesn't it? Come on Chase! Spill! I thought we were best friends!"_

_Chase (disappointed): "Is that all that is left of us now? Best friends?"_

_Daniel (heartbroken): "Chase, don't make this harder than it already is. You know that I love you more than anything. I just want you to be happy."_

_Chase (startled): "But Daniel…I don't want to be disloyal to you!"_

_Daniel (close to tears): "You wouldn't be disloyal to me. You need to move on. As much as I wish I could be in your arms right now, I know I can't. I might not have a second chance at love, but you do."_

_Chase (trying not to stare into Daniel's eyes): "I don't even know if I love him or not…"_

_Daniel (looking Chase in the eyes, two tears sliding out of his eyes): "I know you love him, and you know it too. You have to tell him. Even if you know he'll reject you, you still have to let him know, because no matter what you think, there's always that chance that he'll accept you. Please. Do this for me. I can't bear to see you like this, all lost and confused, but most of all, scared."_

_Chase (also somewhat crying): "But…how can I tell him? I'm part of the Heylin side, and he's a Dragon warrior!"_

_Daniel (not bothering to hold back any more tears): "You have to tell him. Please. Promise me, Chase…"_

_Chase (wiping his tears): "I…I promise…"_

_Daniel (smiling weakly): "Thank you. I must go now. Goodbye…"_

_His voice had been slowly fading, so Chase could barely hear the last few words, but he heard enough to know that Daniel would have to leave him again. However, that didn't stop him from trying to prevent the parting. _

_Chase (scared): "No, Daniel! Don't leave me again!"_

_His cries were futile, for as he tried to cling onto his lost love, hoping he wouldn't disappear, his evanescent friend was gone. _

_Chase (literally screaming): "Don't! Please! Come back! Daniel!"_

_The disappearing of Daniel was the last thing he saw before falling into absolute darkness. While falling, he still called out. _

_Chase: "Daniel! Come back! Help me! Daniel! Daniel!"_

A voice responded.

"Chase? Are you all right? Come on, wake up! Damn it, wake up!"

Finally, after a few more attempts to call Chase out of his dream, he woke, drenched in cold sweat and gasping for breath. Turning, he saw that the person who roused him was Wuya. Disappointment filled his body, for he had hoped that it had been Raimundo. He sighed, and then turned away from her.

Wuya (concerned, even though this isn't the Wuya everyone knows): "Chase? What's wrong?"

Chase (his voice filled with bitterness and hate): "Why would you care?"

Wuya (now worried about her personal safety as well): "…Because…I'm your…friend?"

That was all it took to awaken Chase's anger. He grabbed Wuya by the caller and screamed at her.

Chase (furious): "Don't you _ever_ call yourself my 'friend' again! This is entirely your fault! If you hadn't tricked Daniel into joining the Heylin side, I wouldn't be like this! You killed him, the one person I cared about in the world, the one person who actually understood me, the one person who actually cared about me! You might as well have stabbed him to death yourself! If it weren't for you, he never would have turned evil. If he never turned evil, he wouldn't have destroyed so many homes and lives. And if he hadn't destroyed so may homes and lives, DASHI WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HIM! And now, you come up to me and tell me that you're my FRIEND? Get the hell out of my sight!"

Wuya (anger boiling): You're pathetic, you know that? Do you think you're the only one who loved him, who cared about him? He meant the world to me, and he still does! If it weren't for you, I would have had him. Why do you think I became evil? Because I loved death and destruction? Well, I do now, but once, it was because I couldn't stand not having him! I didn't want to stay with everyone else and watch you be happy while I be miserable. But I knew being with you made him happy, so I didn't say anything, and I wish I had. I wish I had the guts to tell him once I saw that he was dying. But I was too scared, and he knows, and he wants to stop you from making the same mistake I did! You're not the only one who lost a friend that day Dashi killed him!"

Chase (stunned): "I…"

His anger slowly receded, and he dropped Wuya, who fell onto the bed. Glaring reproachfully, she made her way to the door. Chase tried to apologize for losing it, but Wuya refused to hear a word of it.

Chase (regretfully): "Wuya, I…"

Wuya (cutting him off in an acidy tone): Forget it. I've had it with you. I'm leaving .So what if I don't have my powers? I'll make it out there. I won't stay around and watch you mope about Daniel, when I know you already moved on. I have too. You might've been closer to him, but it doesn't take a genius to know that you're finally over him! Hope you drown in your pathetic-ness!"

With that, Wuya exited, slamming the door behind her.

Chase started to call out to her, but then decided against it. When Wuya was that cold and determined about doing something, nothing could change her mind. Sighing, he laid back down and began to think.

Chase's thoughts:

'Should I tell him? I now have no doubt that it's true. But how do I tell him without hurting either of us? I don't want to…"

His thoughts were, once again, interrupted by a sleepy teen who was shaken from his slumber by loud voices.

Raimundo: "Chase?"

Chase turned to his right and saw the boy.

Chase (rudely): "What do you want?"

Raimundo (taken aback but not ready to back down): "I just came by to see if you were okay. You and Wuya were almost literally screaming my ears off."

Chase was surprised. If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought that Raimundo was actually showing sympathy and concern. But he was still reluctant to tell Raimundo.

Chase (blankly): "As you can see, I'm still alive. Anything else you need?"

Raimundo's thoughts:

'Gee, what the hell's his problem? I actually try to help him, and he just shuns me.'

Raimundo (icily): "I see you're back to your naturally fucked-up self. I'll be leaving now."

Raimundo's thoughts (while walking towards the door):

'Oh, if I had half the chance, I'd pummel him into the ground and make sure he stayed there. How the fuck did I fall for such an…'

He didn't have time to complete that statement, for he heard Chase's voice again.

Chase (faltering): "R…Rai…d…don…don't leave m…me…"

Almost unwilling to believe his own ears, Raimundo spun around and saw Chase getting up and almost staggering towards him. His anger evaporated.

Raimundo (really worried this time): "Chase? What are you doing? Why are you up right…"

Chase cut him off.

Chase: "Rai, there's something I have to tell you, something that I never figured out until now, and I need to let you know."

By then, he had already reached Raimundo, and was standing directly in front of him. Normally, Raimundo would have yelled something about personal space issues, but he liked being this close to Chase.

Raimundo (confused); "What do you mean?"

Chase wrapped his arms around Raimundo's waist, before finally gathering the courage to say those words.

Chase: "Rai, I love you."

Not caring what would happen next, he closed his eyes and lowered his lips onto Raimundo's in a fiery kiss. Raimundo was stunned by this hasty action, but quickly recovered, and began returning the affection. Still, he couldn't believe he was actually standing here, kissing his arch-nemesis. But then, another thought slipped into his mind, one that wiped the previous one from memory.

'Damn. He's such a good kisser…'

Finally, Raimundo broke the kiss, gasping for air. He was sure of it now. He loved Chase as well, and there was no going back now. Tilting his head upward, he gazed into Chase's eyes, those dragon-like eyes of his, and finally admitted to his true feelings.

Raimundo (with no hint of regret): "Chase, I love you too…"

That was all Chase needed, to hear Raimundo declare his love out loud to his face. He crashed his mouth back down on top of Raimundo's and refused to let go. Then again, Raimundo didn't exactly want him to do so either. He was kissing back with equal passion, equal force, equal love. They began making their way towards Chase's bed, when suddenly, the image of Raimundo's friends popped into his head. With a cry, he pushed Chase away from him.

Chase was surprised, but it didn't stop him from asking Raimundo what just happened.

Chase (with hurt in his voice): "Rai? What's wrong"

Raimundo (scared and panting): "I'm sorry, Chase. I can't do this. I have to go back to my friends. They need me."

Those words were simple, but Chase felt as if every single one was an icy needle stabbing him in the heart. He was about to lose someone he loved again. He was about to protest, but thought better. He had no way of persuading Raimundo to stay, because he, like Wuya, was very stubborn.

Chase (not looking at Raimundo): "If you…really want to return to them, you may. GO. You are no longer bound to service anymore."

Raimundo opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say, or even do. So, he just stood there.

Chase: "The golden tiger claws are in the throne room. Take them. You'll need them."

Raimundo tried to say something. Right now, even a simple 'thank you' would have done for him, but he just couldn't get any words out. Taking one last look at Chase, he bolted.

Just as Chase said, he found the tiger claws in the throne room. Strapping them on, he yelled 'Golden tiger claws' and transported himself back to his friends.

Meanwhile, Chase hadn't moved from where Raimundo had pushed him. The bed was right next to him, so he sat down on it with his hands at his side. Looking at the door, he smiled evilly, ad said:

"Yes, go back to those dear friends you care so much for. But you'll return to me. I know this. You will return to me, because I'm the one you love…"

END


End file.
